Trois ans
by Axell Leser
Summary: Warren soupira en cochant un jour de plus sur son calendrier. Et voilà, ça faisait trois ans aujourd'hui. Trois putains d'années que Will avait disparu. En sortant de chez lui pour aller travailler, il salua le sans-abris qui campait devant chez lui depuis quelques temps sans se douter que sa vie changerait ce jour-là.


**Trois ans**

Warren soupira en cochant un jour de plus sur son calendrier. Et voilà, ça faisait trois ans aujourd'hui. Trois putains d'années que Will avait disparu. Ça s'était passé très vite. Un jour, les informations ont annoncé que son père, Baron Battle, méchant de renommé mondiale, s'était échappé de la prison de haute surveillance dans laquelle il était retenu. Et le lendemain, Will avait disparut. Warren se souvenait encore du coup de fil de Stronghold père dans la soirée qui lui demandait si Will n'était pas chez lui parce qu'il n'était toujours pas rentré. Une heure plus tard, ils l'avaient cherché dans toute la ville, au lycée, mais le verdict était rapidement tombé. William Théodore Stronghold avait disparut de la surface de la Terre.

Il y avait environ un an, Barron avait attaqué le Commander dans un combat qui avait faillit lui coûter la vie, mais, par un coup de chance extraordinaire, le Commander avait réussit à reprendre le dessus et l'avait tué. Agonisant, son ennemie lui avait révélé avec une satisfaction non feinte qu'il avait enlevé Will deux ans auparavant et que jamais il ne le retrouverait.

-_Tu l'as tué ? Hurla le Commander, fou de rage et de chagrin._

_-Non, ricana son ennemis; j'ai fais bien pire que ça._

Durant l'année qui avait suivit, Warren l'avait cherché, sans succès. Il avait parcourut le monde, sans résultat. Aucune trace de son ami.

''Enfin... Ami...''

Warren se souvenait encore que la journée précédant la disparition de son ami, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le toit pour déjeuner, comme à leur habitude. Will lui avait semblé très anxieux et le plus vieux avait eut du mal à lui tirer les vers du nez

_-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_-Ça ne te fais rien de savoir que ton père est... En liberté ?_

_-J'm'en fous. Ce n'est pas comme s'il comptait... _

_-Et qui compte pour toi ?_

_Warren sourit, amusé par la question sous-jacente à peine voilée._

_-Ma mère, mes amis, aussi peu que vous êtes._

_-Même moi ?_

_-Évidement toi aussi ? C'est quoi cette question ?_

_-Beh... Layla m'a dit que tu avais tendance à me regarder... pas comme les autres._

_-C'est à dire ?_

_-Je sais pas trop... Tu passes ton temps à m'insulter, alors, je me disais..._

_-J'insulte tout le monde._

_-C'est vrai. Mais tu... C'est vrai que tu n'es pas pareil avec moi qu'avec les autres._

_-Et alors ?_

_-Alors rien, je me disais que peut-être tu m'aimais moins que les autres..._

_-Avec qui je suis entrain de manger sur le toit d'une école volante, espèce de crétin ?_

_Will sembla cogiter un moment et Warren sourit discrètement, comprenant doucement._

_-Alors tu m'aimes bien ?_

_-Oui. Je t'aime bien._

_-Et... _

_Will se mordit la lèvre et le regarda._

_-Peut-être que tu m'aimes tout court... ?_

_Warren sourit. _

_-Oui peut-être._

_Le plus vieux s'approcha et le serra contre lui. Will lui rendit son étreinte. _

_-De toute les personnes, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que se soit Layla qui comprenne, sortit Warren._

_-Comprenne quoi ?_

_-Que je t'aime._

_-Tu m'aimes ?_

_-Évidement espèce d'idiot. _

_-C'est vrai ? Avait demandé Will, plein d'espoir._  
Et Warren l'avait embrassé. Ils avait passé le reste de leur pause à se serrer l'un contre l'autre et à discuter. Ils s'étaient quitté sur un dernier baiser discret et Will avait disparut, entre Sky High et chez lui. Et depuis, Warren le cherchait sans relâche.

Et ça faisait trois ans.

Soupirant, il se leva et se prépara pour aller travailler. Il se doucha, se rasa et s'habilla. Il sortit de chez lui et s'alluma une cigarette. Une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait pris à force d'attendre et de chercher en vain.

Il salua le sans-abris qui campait chez lui depuis quelque temps.

-Salut Fred.

-B'jour Msieur, répondit Fred de sa voix éraillée. V's'allez bien ?

-On fait ce qu'on peut. Et toi ?

-Pareil. Dites, v'sauriez pas une tite pièce ? J'ai pas encore mangé aujourd'hui.

Warren lui tendit un billet de vingt dollars.

-Bon appétit.

-Merci m'sieur répondit Fred.

Et comme chaque jour où Warren lui donnait de l'argent, Warren sentit la voix de Fred chanceler. Sa tête avait beau être recouverte d'une capuche faisant en sorte que personne ne puisse voir son visage, Warren savait que lui donner de l'argent faisait naître en lui une sensation qui le faisait flancher. Mais Warren avait ça sur le compte que Fred ne devait pas avoir souvent d'argent pour manger.

Warren secoua la tête et le salua rapidement en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Il traversa la rue, la tête encore pleine des pensées de son petit ami et ne prit pas garde au camion qui arrivait vers lui. Ce fut quand un violant bruit de klaxon retentit que Warren remarqua le véhicule. Il était complètement paralysé et si son cerveau lui hurlait de bouger, ses jambes étaient irrémédiablement fixées au sol. Il voyait le camion se rapprocher, parcourant les derniers mètres qui lui restait quand on le poussa sur le côté, lui faisant heurter le sol douloureusement. À l'odeur et à la texture des vêtements de son sauveur il comprit que Fred venait de lui sauver la vie.

Rapidement Fred se releva et il partit en marmonnant qu'il devait faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Warren voulu le remercier quand il remarqua qu'il était enfoncé dans le sol. Pas juste à terre, mais le béton du trottoir avait la forme de leur deux corps dans un trou qui n'était pas là encore quelques secondes auparavant. Personne au monde n'était capable de faire ce trou, à moins de posséder une super force. Et, de ce qu'il savait, uniquement deux personnes avaient cette capacité. Steeve Strongold et...

Warren se releva d'un coup et couru après Fred. Il lui attrapa le poignet.

-Dis moi que c'est toi.

Fred resta dos à lui.

-J'vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Montres moi ton visage.

Les épaules de Fred tressaillirent, et il dit d'une voix presque brisée.

-Non.

-S'il te plaît.

-Tu n'aimeras pas ce qu'il y a en dessous.

-Si c'est toi, je m'en fous.

Il se plaça devant le sans-abris et doucement passa les mains sur son visage. Délicatement, il repoussa la capuche et la touffe de cheveux brun qui apparu lui fit manquer un battement cardiaque. Mais le plus petit gardait la tête baissé. Alors Warren lui remonta le visage doucement et se figea.

C'était bien Will. Le garçon (devenu un homme) qu'il cherchait depuis trois ans aujourd'hui. Le garçon qu'il aimait depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisés la première fois à la Lanterne en papier. Mais le visage de Will n'avait rien en commun avec celui qu'il avait gravé dans son esprit. Il était presque méconnaissable. Les contours de son œil gauche semblaient avoir été brûlés, un grosse trace rouge l'entourant. Son visage était couvert de scarifications et de traces brunes, semblables à des brûlures. Et il connaissant parfaitement les pouvoirs de Barron Battle.

-C'est mon père qui t'a fait ça ?

Will baissa la tête.

-Il voulait trouver le moyen... De détruire quelqu'un avec une super force... pour tuer mon père.

Warren continua.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ? Depuis tout le temps où tu étais là...

De fine larmes coulèrent des yeux bleu du plus jeune.

-Je... Je suis devenu monstrueux. Ça, ça n'est que mon visage mais tu n'as pas vu le reste de mon corps... Cent fois j'ai voulu te voir mais il m'a rendu... Tellement hideux... Même mes propres parents ne voudraient pas de moi.

-Tu te trompes. Tes parents sont mort d'inquiétude. On t'a cherché pendant des mois et des mois...

Warren lui remonta son visage et lui caressa les joues du pouce.

-Pourquoi n'est tu pas venu nous voir ?

-Après trois ans... Tu avais ta vie... Et je ne voulais pas faire interruption comme ça.

Mais le pyro l'embrassa délicatement et posa son front sur le sien.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un de vivant ? Ma vie a commencée le jour où je t'ai embrassé la première fois et c'est arrêtée le moment où tu as disparu.

Il le serra contre lui et Will n'osa pas répondre à son étreinte.

-Et si je dois passer le reste de ma vie à te le prouver, je le ferais.

Une heure et demi plus tard, le pyromane continuait ses allées et venues dans le corps de son amant avec frénésie, embrassant chaque brûlures, chaque cicatrices, chaque marques. Will s'accrochait désespérément à lui en gémissant. Quand enfin ils finirent ensemble; Warren s'écroula sur le plus jeune et le serra contre lui, faisant fit de la sueur et autre matières et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je t'aime. Et je veux passer le reste de nos vies ensemble.

Il plongea son regard embrasé dans le siens.

-Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens vivant. Et il n'y aura jamais que toi.

Ému, Will rougit et sourit maladroitement.

-Fais gaffe, on dirait presque une proposition de mariage.

-C'en est une.

Will eut l'air désemparé une seconde et Warren pensa qu'il y avait été un peu fort. Mais le plus jeune l'embrassa avec amour.

-Il a passé tellement longtemps à me répéter que jamais... Jamais tu ne m'aimera... Avec toutes ces marques... Que mes parents me haïraient en me voyant...

-Jamais. Tes parents t'aiment Will, et ce n'est pas des cicatrices qui changeront quelque chose. Je t'aime et je me moque de ton apparence.

Il fallu une semaine de plus pour que Will trouve le courage d'aller voir ses parents qui, comme Warren l'avait prédis étaient bien trop heureux de retrouver leur fils unique pour faire attention au reste et un mois encore pour que Will accepte de sortir dans la rue sans son immense manteau qui couvrait son visage. Les gens avaient en effet tendance à se retourner sur son passage mais la présence de Warren le réconfortait et il lui fallut un certain temps encore pour qu'il n'ait plus peur de sortir seul.

Et quand finalement, cinq ans plus tard, leur fils lui dit même si les autres enfants de son école se moquait de lui, il s'en fichait parce qu'à ses yeux, il avait les meilleurs papas du monde, à partir de ce moment là, Will cessa définitivement de s'occuper de ce que les gens pouvaient bien penser de lui. Du moment qu'il avait Warren et leur fils à ses côtés, tout irait bien.

Fin


End file.
